


lol thank you for joy

by Gay_rat_simps



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27940670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_rat_simps/pseuds/Gay_rat_simps
Summary: this is for that guy who wrote a fic of kokichi voring shuichi and fucking him with his weave





	lol thank you for joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username/gifts).



thank you so much, you make me die of lack of oxegyn (thats a good thing) you're a good person and i would love to be your friend, please contact me in the comments owowowo (jk plz be my friend)


End file.
